A control device of a vehicle drive device is conventionally well known that includes a hydraulic power transmission device having a lockup clutch mechanically coupling an input-side rotating member to which power from an engine is input and an output-side rotating member outputting power to drive wheels, and an electric motor for running coupled to a power transmission path between the hydraulic power transmission device and the drive wheels. For example, this corresponds to a control device of a vehicle drive device described in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, the hydraulic power transmission device is specifically a torque converter. Therefore, the input-side rotating member is a pump impeller of the torque converter and the output-side rotating member is a turbine impeller. During regeneration of the electric motor for running, the control device of Patent Document 1 slips or releases the lockup clutch to make an engine rotation speed lower as compared to during engagement of the lockup clutch. As a result, for example, an engine rotation resistance is reduced and a larger regenerative amount of the electric motor for running can be acquired according to the description of Patent Document 1. The regenerative amount of the electric motor for running is an electric power amount generated through regenerative operation by the electric motor for running.